


Ma'tu Kanata

by SoraMoto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M, clueless SG1, innocent/naive Canada, overprotective America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of the second season episode called 'Spirits'. An unexpected stranger returns from Tonani's planet after Tonani returns. What is his relation to the guest that comes from the pentagon in response to his arrival?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma'tu Kanata

"You are sure that is what you want? How can you be sure it is safe to return to their world?"

The young blonde smiles at the spirit that was informing him of Tonani's trip. From what he had learned these people could have come from his world, the one they came from. He would go to the circle and wait for their return at which time he would proceed through to circle to what he hoped was his home.

When Tonani returned the young man was waiting and asked him.

"What did you learn on your journey?"

"Wise Elder. I have learned that their's is the place from which we came."

"From where we came? So that is..."

"Elder."

"Thank you Tonani." The young man places his hand on Tonani's shoulder and smiles at him. "I thank you and your people for their kindness over the years, but I feel I should now return from whence we came." He nods to Zales who begins dialing the stranger's planet into the circle's control device.

"Nanuq." A small white bear trots up to the young man as the circle opens.

"We will hold their gate open, they have a device that would stop you from going through."

The young man smiles and nods his head in thanks to the spirits. They had long been his friend. Turning he passes through the circle of standing water crossing back through to his home.

After the gate shut down once Tonani and his spirits had gone back to their world those of the SGC stood a bit dazed, many not sure how they got to the gate room from. They began to disperse back to their departments. General Hammond was about to question what was going on when the gate reactivated, opening. Hammond issued the orders to close the iris.

"It won't close sir."

"What do you mean it won't close?"

Those in the gate room raised weapons if they had them when a figure stepped through the gate followed by a second, smaller figure. As soon as they are through the gate deactivates cutting off the wormhole. The smaller figure is a small white bear that sits at the side of the other figure. By appearances the other figure is a man, around six foot with a hood over his head. The hood is a heavy fur lined cloak made of some kind of animal skin. It is heavily beaded. under the cloak they can see soft leather leggings and a shirt that matches, both in the style of clothing of the Salish people, both also had heavy beading and decoration. The bear also seemed to be wearing a collar of beads and Trinium.

"Is that a polar bear?"

Many of the staff turns to look at Jack O'Neill at his comment on the small bear. The hooded figure looks down at the bear.

"Nanuq."

"Nanuq? That's an Alqonquin spirit."

"Doctor, do you have any idea who this is or why he's here?"

"Uh, well he is dressed as an elder of the Salish people. The bear could be another of the spirits..."

"It is good to know you recognize him. He is Nanuq."

"Ah, of course. I thought all of you people were going home."

"We are home though, this is our home. The demons took us from here long ago. And now we are returning."

"What? Daniel, what is he saying?"

"Uh, well I think he is saying that he is here to stay, he believes this is his home. And he's not exactly wrong, the Goa'uld did abduct his people from this planet centuries ago. It's likely he's here so that he may rejoin his ancestors."

"Oh, I see."

Daniel turns back to the man on the ramp leading from the gate, the hood of his cloak still covering his head.

"What is your name, uh, Elder?"

"I am called Ma'tu. Your friend is rather interesting. As are you. I think this world has changed much since we were last here."

"It has. But are you sure you want to stay, your people probably haven't buried the gate yet, you could still return."

Ma'tu looks back at the gate. "No, I will stay here, this is my home, this is where I belong. The Salish were kind to take me in but they are not truly my people."

"Ma'tu?"

The man reaches up and moves to push back the hood of his cloak. Slowly it falls back revealing soft blonde hair with beads and feathers woven and knotted into it. His face is smooth and young and he smiles softly at those staring at him. What most catches their attention though is his eyes, a vibrant violet, the same shade found in the borealis lights. It was unreal.

"I thought you said he was an elder?"

"I am an elder. I have been with the Salish people since we were taken by the demons. The spirits there called the Goa'uld and told me that you refer to them as such as well."

"Wait since they were taken there? How?"

"I was traveling the lands after being left behind. Vinland was abandoned by the people that had come from across the sea. I was curious about the people elsewhere and decided to travel. Nanuq I met along the way and he has stayed with me since."

"What? Daniel what is he saying?"

"I I don't know, it sounds like he is talking about the vikings, but that's."

"I am aware that this must be strange to you, but I assure you what I say is true. The Salish people showed me great hospitality and protected me from the demons. I watched many of them grow old and pass on to join the ancestors while I remained the same."

"You remained the same? You're the same as when you were taken?"

"No, not the same. I have grown. When I was taken I was but a small child, I looked to be around two or three I believe. Since then I have grown, most of that in the last several generations."

"That's not possible."

"Not to you perhaps, but it is the truth."

"Enough. Airmen take our guest and his companion to the isolation quarters. We will get this worked out with the pentagon and then figure out what to do with him."

Ma'tu's eyes widen as he is grabbed by a pair of airmen, the bear begins to growl at them.

"Nanuq. No. We'll be fine. There is nothing to worry about. We'll go peacefully."

The two are led from the gate room and to an isolation room where they are put under heavy guard.

When Ma'tu was led from the gate room Daniel immediately began protesting.

"Dr. Jackson I understand your concerns but we have no way of know if what he is saying is true. We will contact the pentagon and ask their opinion on this matter."

"Sir? The pentagon?"

"Yes, the pentagon. One of our sets of orders in regards to this program was to seek out people that match the description Ma'tu gave us of himself. Though I admit they never mentioned anything to me about them coming from Earth."

"Wait what orders were these?"

"They were classified and I was only to disclose them upon the discovery of a person such as Ma'tu."

"Oh, well that makes perfect sense."

General Hammond gave Jack a rather nonplussed look. "I have a phone call to make. I suggest the rest of you find something to do."

"Sir?"

"Dr. Jackson if you want to talk to Ma'tu you are more than welcome to, but under guard. We don't know who this person is or how much of what he is saying is true. Is that understood?"

"Yes, thank you."

Daniel goes off to talk with Ma'tu while Hammond makes his call.

Several hours later General Hammond has gathered SG1 and Ma'tu in the briefing room.

"Might I ask, what we are all doing here? And why is he here?"

Ma'tu tilts his head in confusion at Jack's comment. Not sure how to take it.

"The pentagon has asked that he be here to greet our guest that is coming. He'll be here shortly."

"And he wants to meet Ma'tu?"

"Yes, Dr. Jackson, he does."

Not long after that they hear the sounds of someone being led into the room. Hammond stands to greet him but pauses as he takes in the young man that enters. He glances back and forth between their guest and Ma'tu. The others there soon realized why. Ma'tu and their guest looked like they could be twins, identical.

"Woah, dude, you look just like me."

The guest smiles broadly and walks right up to Ma'tu and shakes his hand.

"I'm Alfred Jones. You must be Ma'tu, right?"

"Uh, yes, I am Ma'tu."

"Awesome. Hey so you are like me right. I mean you feel like you're like me. I get that... Sense."

Alfred slows down as he studies Ma'tu before trailing off completely. "You're... You're really from Earth, aren't you?"

"I am from this world. If it is called Earth, then yes."

Alfred worries his lip as if thinking about something. He opens his mouth to say something then stops and turns to Daniel. "Hey do you speak French, I want to test something."

"Uh, well just a little."

"Say something in French to him. Please."

Ma'tu looks on confused, as does everyone else.

"Ok, well. Uh, parlez-vous Francais?"

"Oui, je le parle." Ma'tu pauses and blinks. "That was strange, what language was that?"

"That was French, and that just proved a theory." Alfred's grin grew wider as he enveloped Ma'tu in a hug. "Ah man I knew you existed. I knew you had to be somewhere I just never expected... Another planet, geez. I mean my god, I never could have suspected. When? How?"

"Uh..." Ma'tu is speechless as he looks around at the rest in the room, slightly confused by Alfred's enthusiasm and questions.

"Sir, perhaps you shouldn't bombard him with so many questions."

Alfred looks to Sam and lets up on Ma'tu.

"Oh, uh right." He lets go and backs off looking slightly sheepish. He then looks around at the others in the room. "Might help if I introduce myself more formally and uh, explain to you where you are... But I'd really like to know first, Where exactly you came from? What uh, other name you went by before, well before getting kidnapped by Goa'uld."

"He may be related to the vikings. He mentioned having come from Vinland. The, uh, New World settlements founded by the vikings when they came to North America in the tenth century."

Alfred whistles, smiling slightly. "Always wondered why they seemed to be the only ones that believed me when I mentioned that there had to be someone else out there. Now I know. They meant you." He chuckles. "Allow me to properly introduce myself to you. I am the United States of America, the land you are currently in. And might I be the first to welcome you home, Vinland. Or actually I guess you should start going by Canada now since that is what your lands have been renamed since you were last here."

Alfred holds out his hand to Ma'tu and the two shake, smiling at one another.

"Uh, excuse me, sir?"

Alfred turns to Jack at his questioning tone.

"Are you claiming to be the good ole US of A?"

"Yep, That's who I am. most just call me America for short though, easier to say. Or in England's case, to yell." Alfred's grin broadens. "I trust you all can keep this to yourselves, right. It's a matter of national security."

"How?"

"Hmm? Well every nation has a single person that represents it, uh though a few do have two for various reasons, but it's rare. We call ourselves nations people. We grow and age with our nation dying only when they cease to exist. Up until now Canada hasn't had a representative, as I sort of refused the job and uh they never really wanted me to have it. I had asked the president to have the SGC keep an open eye for people on other planets that could be like myself and Ma'tu here. People that represent the people of their planet. But it seems so far you've had no luck in finding such people anywhere else. I've asked the prez if we can just start asking about them but he seems to think its not that important and if we stumble across one well, that's why I'm here now."

"How does that work though?"

"Well Dr. Jackson, when something happens to our land or our people we feel it. We feel their pain, their sorrow. We are hurt when they are hurt."

"So what, when like, oh I don't know, Pearl Harbor happened, you felt that?"

"Yep, left a nice scar on my arm to since people swore they'd never forget, well it hasn't been forgotten, even if it's healed. I expect Ma'tu could chart a timeline for his scares and they'd match up with Canada's history in regards to wars and domestic violence."

"And you said he would grow with the development of his people?"

"Yep."

"Which makes sense, he told me it had been about seven or eight generations since he started growing. that makes sense since that would have been when Europeans returned to North America and began making settlements here again."

Alfred just grins. "Sounds right to me."

"I can't believe you believe this, Daniel. It's not possible. Nations people? Come on."

"Hey hey, its not that hard to believe, is it?"

"What do you think? General you can't seriously believe this guy can you?"

Alfred looks pleadingly at the general, with puppy dog eyes.

"Colonel he was sent by the pentagon, I'm inclined to at least believe he isn't insane. Perhaps there is some truth to it."

"Carter!"

Alfred is looking thoughtful about something. "You guys get internet access down here? Just run my file. General Hammond has the clearance to read it."

Just then an airman comes into the briefing room.

"General, the animal that came with Ma'tu is acting up and seems to be getting restless."

"Nanuq. He is probably just hungry." Ma'tu frowns and attempts to leave, but Alfred stops him. Ma'tu looks at him with confusion.

"Who's Nanuq?"

"He is a spirit."

"One of those shapeshifting alien things?"

Ma'tu tilts his head confused. "He is not like the spirits on the planet we were taken to. He is one of the spirits of this world. He is Nanuq."

Daniel steps forward, his finger shaking lightly as he interrupts them. "Nanuq, is the Native American spirit of a polar bear. It's Inuit I think. Uh but if he's from earth and as old as Ma'tu says..."

"He is the spirit, he is my companion and my friend. He took care of me after the others left."

"Escort this Nanuq here and have some," The General looks to Ma'tu for help.

"He likes fish."

"Have some fish sent up for him to eat then as well."

"Yes General." The airman leaves to do as he was asked.

"So, uh spirit huh. Uh, ok I guess, not the weirdest thing out there I guess."

"Don't suppose you have an explanation?" Daniel looked at Alfred asking this.

"Uh well, some nations have animal companions, national symbols that live with them and for just as long as the nation. I guess since Canada is a Northern nation his national symbol is a polar bear. I always thought it was a beaver though."

Before he can continue a white blur rushes into the room and aims right for Ma'tu.

"Nanuq." Ma'tu holds the bear as it looks around. It cocks its head to the side, studying Alfred.

"Who are you?"

Everyone in the room, save Ma'tu, looks at the bear in shock.

"Dude it talks!"

"Of course he talks, he is a spirit."

"Uh, I think he's more surprised it speaks English, actually. Why didn't he talk sooner?"

"Nanuq is shy around strangers. He probably is only speaking now because of, Alfred. Because he is like myself."

"Uh, sure."

After that the fish for Nanuq was brought up and the bear was fed. Alfred talked with the general and not long after he was leaving with Ma'tu, explaining to him that he needed to meet his boss, the Prime Minister.

They headed out to a plane on a runway. Ma'tu stares at it in awe.

"What is it?"

"It's a plane, we use it to travel. It flies, not quite like a bird."

"Amazing."

They board the plane and Alfred makes Ma'tu comfortable, explaining some of what he should expect on the flight and once they make it to Ottawa. he also explained how the two of them must be brothers.

"Brothers?"

"Yeah, I mean we share one of the largest borders and we could easily pass as twins. Even though I'm pretty sure you're way older than me."

They smile and make small talk. Mostly it is Ma'tu asking about various things, technologies and changes to the planet. The issue of explaining Ma'tu to the rest of the world, specifically the other nations lead to hesitancy on Alfred's part.

"I don't know how else to explain to everyone where you have been. And keeping you from them wouldn't be fair to you."

"I am causing you problems, aren't I?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll call my boss when we get to Ottawa. I already sent him word about you and he told me to introduce you to your boss and explain where you came from. Don't worry, he knows about nations and the Stargate program. Its a joint project between our countries."

"I see. It is good to know we are close. Especially if we are brothers as you say."

They continue to talk until the plane touches down in Ottawa at which point Alfred leads Ma'tu to a waiting car and they drive through the capital to the government buildings where the prime minister was waiting for them. They enter the offices and the prime minister stands to greet them.

"Alfred, it is a pleasure. Am I to assume this is..."

"Yep, this is my brother, Ma'tu, or well Canada. I take it you've been briefed on where he's been?"

"Yes, I have been. It's amazing to think that for all this time. It is an honor to finally meet you, Ma'tu."

"An honor to meet you as well."

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jean Chretien, Prime Minister of Canada." He holds out his hand to shake Ma'tu's and Ma'tu looks confused for a moment before taking the hand and shaking it.

They spend the next several hours talking and letting Ma'tu get to know the prime minister and vise versa. When they are done the Prime minister has reached an odd conclusion in regards to how to deal with Ma'tu and his arrival.

"I suppose you'll need a place to stay, that could take some time to arrange. Until then I would like Alfred to let you stay with him and help you adjust to the modern world. We'll have a house built for you outside the city. It will be a bit rural and we'll consult you on aspect of it to make sure it suits you. It will take time to build though, so until then."

"I understand. I would like that, it will allow me to get to know my brother better." Ma'tu looks to Alfred with a smile. Alfred smiles back.

"Sounds good to me. I'll help him get used to our world while I'm at it. I think we've got a meeting in a few weeks, might be nice if I could take him with me. I'll talk to the boss about it. We may be revealing the Stargate program after all. I hate keeping it from the others, we keep finding more and more evidence of cultures that were stolen away by the Goa'uld. Cultures of the other nations, I've been trying to convince my people that the other nations deserve to know."

"Now must be as good as any to inform them."

They discuss things a little more, mostly about things Ma'tu would like for his house, before Alfred and Ma'tu make their departure.

"Alright well, I guess we head back to my place. I think we should go to New York. It may be a bit of a culture shock for you but it will be the best place for you to learn about this world and the widest range of cultures I can offer you."

"I see, that sounds rather interesting."

"Yep. And the first thing we're going to do I think is get you some clothes."

Ma'tu looks down at what he is wearing. "I do not understand, is what I am wearing not acceptable?"

"Well its not anything wrong, it's just. Well, most people here don't really dress like that anymore. I'll show you what I mean. You can borrow some of my clothes while we go shopping."

"I understand, I suppose. How you are dressed is rather different than what I am wearing."

The spend the next few hours on a plane to New York, once there they get into another car that drives them to house and lets them out. Alfred lets them into the house and tells Ma'tu to make himself at home, then went to his study to make a call. Ma'tu looked around the living room as he waited for Alfred to return. He seemed most intrigued by the photos of Alfred with others he assumed must be nations.

"Well just talked to the boss, he said he'd look into sharing the Stargate program's existence with the other nations people for your sake. He may even arrange to have some of the people from the SGC come and brief them on the happenings. Anyway, follow me and we'll get you changed. Luckily we're the same size it seems, you know being able to pass as twins is rather helpful. Also I'll show you to the room I'm letting you have while you're here. We'll want to get you some stuff other than clothes while we're out. Mostly just little things you may need. Anyway." They reached Alfred's room and he went to his closet and started pulling out clothes and tossing them on the bed. After getting a shirt and jeans, he goes to his dresser and grabs a pair of socks and boxers. Then heading back to his closet he kneels down and pulls out a pair of shoes.

"Ok, go ahead and get dressed in these. The boxers go under the pants, the socks go on your feet then you put on the shoes."

"Thank you."

"Alright, I'll leave you be for now. Come downstairs when you're ready, then we can head out to go shopping."

Alfred leaves Ma'tu to get changed. Ma'tu looks over the clothes curiously before following Alfred's directions and getting into the new clothes. Once dressed He stares at the fly of the jeans, he had figured out the button, but the zipper confused him. He experimentally tried to move it and figure out how to close it. Deeming himself appropriately attired he heads downstairs to Alfred. Alfred took his brother in as he came down the stairs. He was wearing a white t-shirt, loose faded blue jeans, red sneakers with the laces untied, he still had the beads and feathers in his hair but other than that he looked as normal as anyone else.

"Well you look great. Come on, let's head out. We'll grab something to eat while we're out."

The brothers went out and headed onto the streets of New York. Ma'tu was amazed by all of it. On the drive to Alfred's house he had stared at all the tall buildings and now that he could see them more clearly he was just as dazzled by them, turning about to stare up. Alfred kept him from running into people and excused his behavior with the excuse he was a tourist.

"Ma'tu, you need to chill and not act like this. Nothing is going anywhere. You'll get to see all of it I promise."

"Chill?"

"Uh, you know calm down. Oh, nevermind."

After that Ma'tu did calm down and let Alfred lead him through the street. Eventually they came to several stores and Alfred showed Ma'tu the clothes, letting him pick out several things on his own. They went to a men's store and got Ma'tu a suit. Alfred explaining that it was formal wear for business settings. Ma'tu frowns while trying one on.

"It's very restricting."

"Yeah, they're like that. You get used to it. Don't worry, you'll only have to wear one for meetings. Any other time you can wear whatever you want."

Ma'tu nods and they pay for the suit before moving on. Eventually they finish and Alfred takes Ma'tu to a pizza place that has him very excited.

"It's pizza. A type of flat bread with sauce and cheese and stuff on it. It's really tasty, you'll love it."

He ordered a pizza Margarite and one with ham and pepperoni. Ma'tu watched him as he took a slice of the ham and pepperoni and folded it before taking a bite. Ma'tu followed his example with a slice of the pizza Margarite. His eyes widen at the first bite and he quickly devoured the rest before reaching for a second slice, this of the ham and pepperoni. Alfred chuckles as he eats his own slices, amused that Ma'tu seems to like it.

Meanwhile back at the SGC, General Hammond has gathered SG1 back into the briefing room.

"Sir?"

"Colonel, I know you are wondering why I have called you and your team here."

"Yep, that about sums it up."

"Well in answer to your question I have been asked by the president to have you and your team attend a world summit in New York that is to be held in two weeks time. While in attendance you are to brief the representatives there on the Stargate program."

"You mean we're telling the world about the program."

"General."

"I am aware of your thoughts on this, however this information will not be going beyond those present at the summit. Apparently this summit is a meeting of the world's national representatives. Both Alfred Jones and Ma'tu will be in attendance. The reason for your presence and the revelation of the program is due to Ma'tu's attendance."

"They want to explain who he is and where he is from, don't they?"

"It would seem so. As this is the case Dr. Jackson, Capt. Carter, I would like you to work on a presentation to present the Stargate program to these delegates. Use your time these next two weeks wisely. Dismissed."

The group got up and left the room, each going about their own business.

Over the next several weeks, Daniel and Sam worked to put together a presentation of the Stargate program to put forth at the summit. Alfred spent it getting Ma'tu acquainted with modern Earth. When the two weeks were up SG1 met up with Alfred and Ma'tu outside of the conference building the nations were meeting in.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it."

"It is good to see you all again."

"Wow, you look like a regular guy dressed up like that."

Ma'tu looks down at Jack's comment at his suit, then over to Alfred dressed similarly.

"I do not understand why clothes are so important here."

Alfred pats Ma'tu's shoulder. "Don't worry about it bro, its just the way things are." He turns back to SG1. "Anyway, let's head in so you kids can get set up for your presentation. I'm heading this meeting so I can let you get this out of the way first then we'll proceed with the meeting as usual."

"Sounds like a plan."

The group proceeds into the building and to the room where the nations were awaiting the arrival of Alfred, the host nation. As they approached the doors to the room they could hear many raised voices and various shouts in languages from all over the world.

"I thought this was something of a peaceful summit meeting. It sounds..."

"Like normal. Dr. Jackson, keep in mind that these are people that have lived through all of their country's history, fought in every war their nation participated in. And we all have long memories."

"So... despite all of you being involved in international politics?"

"Many of us don't get along on a personal level."

Ma'tu seems rather confused by all of this. "I do not understand, why would you not get along with everyone? Are we not all members of the same tribe?"

"Ma'tu, it's not that simple. I guess when I get around to explaining our history it will make more sense, for now, uh, just be careful. Especially around France."

"Why France?"

Alfred turns and smiles at Sam after her question. "Let's just say his hands tend to wander."

SG1 gets a look of 'oh' while Ma'tu just looks more confused.

"Uh, just stay out of arm's reach of him, ok."

"I will."

With that Alfred opened the doors and led the group into the room.

"America! You git, you're late!"

"Nice to see you too England."

The rest of those in the room took that time to notice those that had followed Alfred into the room.

"America, who are your guests and why have you brought them here?"

"Oh, hey Germany. Well first allow me to get this meeting started. These four," He motions to SG1. "Are here to give a presentation on something my people have been working on. As for Ma'tu," He motions to Ma'tu appropriately. "He is here because he is one of us. Everyone I would like you to meet my older brother, Canada."

Silence reigned for a moment as all the nations stared at Alfred in shock. Many let their gaze drift between Ma'tu and Alfred, studying them.

"How?"

"That's what they are here to explain. If they would be allowed to make their presentation, everything will soon make sense."

The one Alfred had referred to as Germany sat back down, "Alright, we will listen to this presentation. It seems you've actually put some forethought into the meeting for once, the least we can do is hear you out."

"Awesome, thank you Germany. Alright Capt. Carter, Dr. Jackson, you're on."

"Dr. Jackson? The same Dr. Jackson that proposed the great pyramids were landing sites for alien spacecraft?"

"Uh, well, yes."

The rest of the nations look at him like he is nuts. "Just listen to them ok. I promise it makes sense." Alfred looks at them all pleadingly.

"America, Alfred." The one called England sighs. "Why don't you tell us where you found... Your brother?"

"That's why I had them come, they're the ones that found him and know more about it than I can tell you."

"Just tell us where and we'll hear out your people."

"I was abducted by demons and taken to another planet. The spirits there freed myself and the people that had been taken with me. When we were freed we were stranded and remained on the planet until recently when people from Earth managed to come through the circle of standing water. I was able to return after learning this was the world we were taken from."

The silence was audible at Ma'tu's explanation.

"And people think I am insane."

"Oh Angleterre I assure you you are."

"Belt up you bloody wanker."

"Would all of you please shut up so we can hear America's explanation!"

The room fell to silence once again and Germany motioned to SG1 for them to continue their presentation.

"Um, right." Daniel moved to input their presentation while Alfred showed Teal'c, Jack and Ma'tu to their seats. "Well as Ma'tu said he was abducted and taken to another planet." Here Daniel turns on a monitor display and projects an image of the Stargate. "This is the Stargate, or as Ma'tu referred to it, the circle of standing water. It was found on the Giza plateau in 1928 beneath this," Here he changes the image to the coverstone. "Coverstone." Daniel goes on to explain the Stargate and how it came to be with help from Sam on the physics of how it works. By the end of the presentation many of the nations were staring slack jawed at the last images. All of them seemed to be in shock with the exception of Alfred and Ma'tu.

"So Canada was taken by these Goa'uld to another planet?"

"Mon deiu. I think the more pressing question would be when could they 'ave taken him?"

"From what we have been able to gather from talking with Ma'tu we estimate he was taken in the late 10th century or early 11th century, not long after the vikings abandoned Vinland."

"That is much too early for Canada to have come to be. We did not come to the new world until much later."

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"Simply put Ma'tu is Canada, but before that he was the representative of Vinland."

A small group of the nations stood and made their way over to Ma'tu.

"Vinland?"

"You're one of the ones that founded Vinland."

the pale blonde nods. "Yes, I am Norway."

"Its good to see you again."

The others standing with the pale blonde, then introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Finland, its good to meet you again."

"'m Sw'd'n. Y'u r'm'b'r m'?"

"Hey kiddo, Denmark. You gave me quite a bit of trouble back when we were setting up those colonies."

"Trouble?"

Ma'tu turns to Daniel. "Ah, yes. I wasn't exactly friendly with them when they came. The native people, my people in a sense were very apprehensive of them."

"You helped them chase us out."

"You were not very friendly."

"Denmark, we were in our viking days. Diplomacy wasn't high on our priorities at that time."

Denmark and Ma'tu stared each other down while those around them watched.

"Wait, hold on. The lad would have been a child, an infant, by our standards. How could he have?"

The rest of the nations realized where this was going and stared in astonishment. Many of them had been victims of the vikings during their hayday, they cringed at the thought of what would have happened to a child nation in the viking's grasp.

"That doesn't sound..."

"Good?"

"Right. I'm more concerned about what exactly would have happened between Ma'tu and the Goa'uld if what they are saying is true."

At Daniel's comment and concern Ma'tu turned to him with a small smile. "I believe that my actions upon capture were what lead the Spirits to aid us is our quest for freedom. I believe Norway's men referred to me as a djevelen. I doubt the Goa'uld referred to me any differently."

"Heh, you are a little hellion aren't you?"

Denmark grinned and rubbed Ma'tu's head affectionately.

After that the meeting proceeded with the usual interruptions and a few new ones in the form of people inquiring after Ma'tu and his life. Eventually something set them off though and several nations began shouting and screaming at one another. Ma'tu was pushed to the side as they began getting louder and turned when he felt his arm pulled backward. He looks over his shoulder to see a pale, white haired man pulling him out of the room. confused he went with him and eventually they emerged into the hallway.

"Keseses. So you've only been back on earth for a few weeks then. Well I doubt your brother's taken you anywhere fun since you got back so that's what I'm going to take care of for you."

Ma'tu looks at him slightly confused and he just grins wider before dragging him out of the building.

"First things first, we need to get you something more appropriate for this situation. The suit is nice for meetings, but where we're going it is a bit much."

"Where?"

"You'll see, but I guarantee you'll like it."

After that the pale man continued to drag him out of the building and through New York. He eventually introduced himself as Gilbert and took Ma'tu to a clothing store with clothes the likes of which he had never seen. Gilbert picked out several items and thrust Ma'tu into a small room, that Ma'tu remembered were called fitting rooms, to try the clothes on. When he emerged he was wearing tight dark wash blue jeans with a few rips and chains hanging from the belt loops. A black studded belt was about his waist. His shirt was a tight white three quarter sleeve tee with a black and red paint splatter design on it. Gilbert grinned and grabbed Ma'tu and slipped a studded bracer on his wrist.

"I declare you ready to party."

"Party?"

without answering his question Gilbert grabs him and heads to the check out. He pays for the clothes and gets Ma'tu's suit in a bag. And then they were off again. By this point it was beginning to get dark and Ma'tu noted that GIlbert seemed to be dragging the pair to a line of people formed outside a door. When the reached the Line Gilbert headed straight for the front where a man was standing and occasionally letting people through.

"Hey, George!"

"Gilbert, who's your friend?"

"New guy in town, thought I'd show him around."

"Really, well head on in. Cover's waved for you tonight, buy your new friend a drink on me."

"You got it. Come on Ma'tu, let's have a good time."

With that Gilbert pulls Ma'tu into the building and into a room full of people, flashing lights and loud music. It dazed him slightly until he was pulled through the crowd toward an area with a long table backed by a wall of glass with many bottles of colored liquid.

"Hey, get us two of your strongest over here." He calls to the man behind the long table. He grins at Gilbert and proceeds to take several of the bottles of colored liquid and mixing the contents in a pair of glasses. He pours the last bit of something into them then picks them up and hands them to the pair.

"There you go Gilbert, hope your friend can handle it."

"Keseses, I'm sure he'll do fine. Right Ma'tu?"

Ma'tu nods and watches as Gilbert takes the drink and takes a quick drink. Ma'tu looks at the one in front of him before picking it up and taking a drink. At first it was sweet and he enjoyed the taste, then as he swallowed it began to burn as it went down his throat and left a warm feeling in its wake. He noticed Gilbert watching him as he tried it, smiling the whole time.

"So how was it?"

"It's pretty good. What is it?"

"Not sure what to call it, just a good strong drink. Drink up, they're all on me tonight."

Ma'tu looks to the drink and then takes another drink of it.

While Gilbert was exposing Ma'tu to a different facet of modern culture Alfred had taken notice of Ma'tu's absence and was trying not to freak out that he had lost his brother.

"Where could he have gone?"

"Alfred, I'm sure the lad is just fine. He seems to have a decent head on his shoulders."

It was about then that Alfred noticed Germany was rather agitated about something as well."

"Germany, everything okay?"

"Was? Oh, its nothing, just mein bruder seems to have run off. Probably to a bar or a club somewhere."

"Wait Gilbert's missing, since when?"

"I think he must have slipped out while everything in the meeting went to shoot."

"That's about the time Ma'tu went missing." It didn't take long after that statement for Alfred and Germany to reach a conclusion.

"I'll strangle him."

"Dude, Gilbert kidnapped my brother. Why would he do that?"

"I do not begin to understand mein bruder, but most likely he took him to a bar or a club of some sort."

"Great and there's only a million of those in New York. Any ideas on which one?"

"Nein, but one of his friends might."

The two look at each other before looking around and spotting France and Spain off to the side chatting merrily with one another.

"Yo France, Spain. Either of you know where Gilbert likes to hang out when in New York."

"Hm?"

"Oui, 'e likes to go to a club called 'Dice'."

"Dice, I know that place. It's not that far from here."

"Let's go."

With no further hesitation the two blondes head out to collect their older brothers.

Back at the club Ma'tu had had several more drinks and was feeling rather good. Gilbert had taken him out onto the dance floor and showed Ma'tu how to dance. As of now both were grinding against each other and those around them with limitless abandon. Ma'tu let his hands wander slightly around Gilbert's waist, pulling the albino closer against him.

"Mmmm, Matt, you sure do catch on fast."

"Mmm."

Ma'tu brings his lips to Gilbert's neck as the heat from the drinks he'd been throwing back begins to pool in his belly. It was driving him insane and he was letting his instincts take over. He licked and sucked on Gilbert's neck as they grind against one another on the dance floor, hands wander up and down and under as the two press closer. Gilbert lets out a moan just as the two find themselves being pulled apart by a pair of blondes.

"Ma'tu, where have you been? I've been worried sick."

"Gilbert, what were you thinking?"

"Hn, oh Alfred. Gilbert was just showing me more of how things had changed."

Ma'tu shoots a smile at the albino and pulls away from his brother, latching onto Gilbert.

"Bruder?"

Alfred narrows his eyes at his brother's display before realizing something.

"Ma'tu, how much have you had to drink?"

"Hmm? Oh, Gilbert ordered me this wonderful thing, it doesn't have a name but it tasted great and left this wonderful burning feeling that warmed me up really nicely."

"That's what I thought." Alfred reaches forward to pull his brother back from Gilbert. When he does however all are surprised that Gilbert is pulled with him. Alfred tries to get Ma'tu to release Gilbert but he won't do it. This surprises Alfred as he realizes his brother must be as strong as him.

"Ok, bro, we'll take Gilbert home with us too." He shoots a look at Germany and the other lets go of Gilbert.

"Are you sure about this Ame, I mean Alfred?"

"Yeah, I doubt anything will happen between them. Sides, I don't think I can force Ma'tu to let go of him. He seems to want to keep him close."

"That is very strange..."

The two stare a moment longer before bundling up their brothers and heading out of the club. They take the two to Alfred's home where Germany leaves Gilbert with Alfred with the promise to return in the morning. Once in the house Alfred tries to get Ma'tu to go to his room and let Gilbert stay in the guest room, but it was a battle he was quickly losing.

"Alright, fine he can stay with you. Though heaven knows I don't understand why you want him."

Gilbert laughs as the two head into Ma'tu's room, the door closing behind them.

"Gilbert! Keep it in your pants!"

"Keseses."

"I mean it I don't want to hear you two doing anything." He lowers his voice to a mumble. "Mostly I don't want to be scared for life by having to listen to my brother have sex."

Alfred then proceeded to his room and grabbed his headphones, putting them on and cranking the volume on the attached iPod. He figured at the least this way he would be spared listening to his brother and Gilbert, whether they did anything or not.

In the morning Gilbert woke up pleasantly warm and snuggled against the source of that warmth. It seemed to tighten around him and he felt a slight twinge in his lower back at his movement. He felt someone nuzzle into his neck.

"Gizaagi'in. Mon mari."

Gilbert squints his eyes a bit and moves a bit before that twinge turns into slightly more.

"Mein gott, what happened last night?"

The nuzzling intensified and there were more mumbled words he couldn't make out. Then a yawn and the arms around him seemed to tighten a bit.

"Gizaagi'in."

"Ok, what does that mean?"

"Hmm, we should get something to eat." Gilbert had by now realized it was Ma'tu that had had him wrapped in his arms. And was also most likely the source of the pain in his backside.

"Hey." He felt the bed dip as Ma'tu got out of the bed and kissed his temple before pulling on a pair of boxers, giving Gilbert a glimpse of something larger than his 'five meters'. It left a light blush on his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

"I'll get us something to eat. Anything in particular you would like?"

"That's," Gilbert moves to sit up and falls back onto the bed with a wince. "Just anything is good."

Ma'tu nods and heads out to get them something to eat. He returns shortly with a pair of plates with food piled up on them to see Gilbert trying to reach for his boxers just beyond his reach on the floor. He smiles and sets the plates down before scooping up the boxers and handing them to Gilbert.

"Here you go Mari. I brought food."

"Mari? What is that? Why are," He was cut off by lips on his.

"Eat. Before it gets cold." Ma'tu settles down on the bed and takes one of the plates to begin eating his food.

Gilbert was a bit dazed and followed suit, sending quick glances at Ma'tu every now and then. He still wasn't sure what was going on with the blonde, but he had given up on questioning him. He figured he could ask Alfred about it later.

Later came about an hour later when Alfred called the two down after answering the door. He called up that Ludwig was there to 'collect' Gilbert. Gilbert caught Ma'tu frowning at his brother's words before helping Gilbert down the stairs to the living room. Once there Gilbert saw his brother standing with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face, which slowly turned to concern when he saw Gilbert being helped to the couch.

"Bruder what happened?"

"Oh you know things got a bit heated last night, to be honest most of it is a bit of a blur. That drink we had packs a punch."

Ludwig pinches the bridge of his nose. "I see. Gilbert let's go. We need to catch our flight home."

"No."

Everyone looks to Ma'tu, who was now holding Gilbert to him.

"Gilbert has to stay. Gizaagi'in, Gilbert. Mon mari."

The other two blondes stare at the two on the couch, though alfred's jaw seems to be on the floor. "Bro, what the hell?"

Ma'tu mumbles against Gilbert's neck in some language Gilbert doesn't recognize but given Alfred's astonished look he snaps."Ok, he's been saying that all morning and has barely left me alone. What the hell is he saying?"

Alfred looks shocked but answers. "Uh, well the first part is a Native American language. It means, uh, 'I love you'. More or less. The second part no clue, but my guess is French cause I know I've heard Francis use that 'mon' word before."

You could watch as the information was absorbed by Gilbert and he processed what it meant. "Wait, what?" He whips around to look at Ma'tu, who cocks his head in confusion at Gilbert's words. "What happened last night? Mari is French for 'husband'. I haven't spent as much time around Francis as I have without picking things up I just never figured, damnit don't look at me like that." Ma'tu was pouting at Gilbert by now, holding him tight and looking very much like a kicked puppy.

"You do not like me?"

The way it was said and the look on Ma'tu's face was enough to give Gilbert pause.

"Aw, come on... I, its. I like you ok, its just we only just met."

Ma'tu seemed to be tearing up and Gilbert found himself unable to look away while at the same time wanting to sooth the cute blonde.

"Ok, fine. I really like you, like really really like you."

Ma'tu goes to open his mouth to say something, but Gilbert interrupts. "And I guess I'm willing to see if I possibly could feel more." He turns to Ludwig. "Ludwig, mind if I stay for a bit. I think I should stay close, you know?"

Ludwig sighs but nods. "Of course. Just try to stay out of trouble."

"Can do."

Meanwhile Ma'tu seemed to have cheered up and was snuggling Gilbert once again. Ludwig made his way to the door and Alfred saw him out before returning to watch his brother cuddle with Gilbert like he was a teddy bear.

"Ok, Ma'tu. I gotta know why you're so clingy. I understood it last night when you were drunk but now..."

"Oh, when I was with the Salish and the Spirits I went on a vision quest, several actually. One of them showed me that one day I would meet mon mari. It showed me how I would know him."

Gilbert looks at Ma'tu in surprise.

"Okay, what?"

"I saw him as a wounded eagle that would reach out to me when I was in a strange place. The eagle was all white with red eyes. It was like this that I knew him when I saw him."

"Ok, so is that why you went with him yesterday?"

Ma'tu nods.

"Okay, I got a question for you. How the hell did we get married?"

"Hmm we drank a celebratory drink and danced. Then last night we consummated."

"Oh, right. That's exactly how one gets married." Gilbert lets his face fall into his palm.

Alfred had followed suit and done the same action. "Gilbert in Native American cultures that is how one gets married."

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is only a one shot, depending on the response I get I could continue it. Anyway the combination of languages Ma'tu was using... I wanted to use all Algonquin for him to refer to Gilbert as his but I could not for the life of me find the Algonquin translation for husband, soul mate, love, anything like that. So I used French. My argument: I had him subconsciously able to understand French earlier so there you go. As always please review.


End file.
